


Wing it.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Doves, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, the doves ship it, utterly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: A look from the doves’ perspectives.





	Wing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you can thank/blame [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works) for this one since she’s the one who told me: “But if at least one story in the Dove Chocolate series isn't about, you know, THE DOVES, then you are doing something wrong.”
> 
> Also, this is absolutely set in the Fall into Flying ‘verse. You do not need to know anything about it, though, to read this one.
> 
> It may be beneficial to have seen _The Last Wizard of the Century_ though, and the Sunset Manor case, and the first episode of _Magic Kaito_.

_“Little Feather is brilliant!”_

_“No he’s not!”_

_“Yes he is!”_

_“I’m hungry!”_

_“I miss Black Feather.”_

_“Who’s Black Feather?”_

_“When does Little Feather come home?”_

_“When does Lady Feather come home?”_

_“GLITTER!”_

“Hey guys, I’m ba–ACK!” Kaito stepped into the lively outdoor roost area and immediately choked on a breath of loose, powdery glitter. He indulged in a small coughing fit, reaching blindly for the support strut of the nearest perch as he rubbed a hurried sleeve across his face. “Sh-Shiranosuke,” he gasped out.

One of the doves on the upper perches fluttered down and settled onto Kaito’s shoulder.

_“There, there,”_ Shiranosuke cooed, sympathetic.

“Shiranosuke: Genji. Glitter.”

Shiranosuke’s little white head bobbed in agreement and Kaito managed to compose himself enough to track the dove’s path as Shiranosuke took off into the many perches again and rousted a young dove from somewhere in the back. Flapping insistently, Shiranosuke drove him out of the perches that stretched up the garden walls and brought him down into the middle of the brick-laid roost. Kaito crouched and watched intently. Shiranosuke was one of Toichi’s doves and had a knack for wrangling the others. If Kaito couldn’t learn from his father how best to train them, he could at least learn from Shiranosuke.

As Kaito watched, Shiranosuke nipped harmlessly at Genji, dancing a little circle around him until the younger bird finally gave up his fidgeting. With a broad spread of wings, Shiranosuke seemed to call him to attention and Genji’s posture straightened somehow.

_“Now watch,”_ Shiranosuke cooed at Genji.

Shiranosuke fluttered a quick circle around Kaito then took up a spot in the perches again, trilling, _“Let’s show him now, Little Feather.”_

Kaito took the hint. He stood and let his hands shift through a few simple magic tricks – cards and coins and colored balls passing in and out of nimble fingers – but Shiranosuke didn’t miss the quick and subtle sign of Kaito’s thumb and ring finger tapping together in two quick beats before he spread his arms in a grand gesture. Shiranosuke, on cue, set off a glitter bomb, high enough that it dispersed harmlessly by the time it reached human height below the perches. Kaito was beaming.

_“The sign, Genji,”_ Shiranosuke cooed as he fluttered down to settle on Kaito’s shoulder again. _“We watch for the sign. We stay up high. That is Glitter.”_

“Thanks, Shiranosuke.” Kaito flicked his wrist and opened his hand, offering Shiranosuke a blueberry and a small cracker.

_“Reward!”_ Shiranosuke hopped into Kaito’s other hand, selected the cracker, and headed back up into the perches.

“Okay, do you want to try now?” Kaito asked, looking down at where Genji was fidgeting again on the bricks. “Genji. Glitter.”

Genji took off with an exuberant, _“GLITTER!”_ and another bomb went off. This time, at least, it was the right height. Kaito breathed out a quiet laugh and brushed the dust from his hair.

“Okay, Genji. Come here.” When the dove came to him, Kaito set him onto the bricks again and walked a slow circle around him, continuing until Genji calmed. Then he stopped in front of him and spread his arms. “Genji,” he said firmly. “Glitter.”

Genji took off. Kaito started his tricks. The backyard rained glitter on cue and Genji earned his first ever reward.

_“Little Feather’s not_ so _bad.”_

*

_“Little Feather found the secret nest!”_

_“Little Feather has_ wings _now!”_

_“They are good wings. Like Black Feather’s. Very strong.”_

_“He’s a natural. Very good flyer.”_

_“Little Feather saved Old Friend, too.”_

_“Little Feather is brilliant.”_

Kaito’s breath punched out of him as he landed on the chair in the KID room. He sat there for longer though, this time, trying to take it all in. A cluster of doves started to gather on the back of the chair when several minutes passed and he still hadn’t moved.

_“Little Feather.”_

_“Little Feather.”_

_“Little Feather.”_

_“Does Little Feather miss Black Feather, too?”_

Kaito glanced back at them then raised his arms a little, calling them down to the armrests. “Heh, did you guys know, too? All along?” He curled a finger gently against Shiranosuke’s head.

_“There are more tricks to learn,”_ Shiranosuke answered. _“More and more. We wondered why Little Feather was only half. But Little Feather has grown now. Little Feather will be whole_ _now. Like Black Feather.”_

“You’re chatty today,” Kaito laughed quietly. “Well then…” He pushed himself up from the chair. “About time I took a look around here.”

 

*

 

_“Watson is here!”_

_“Bastard is here!”_

_“Do not call him that.”_

_“Don’t get your feathers in a bunch.”_

_“That’s what Little Feather calls him!”_

Watson’s breast feathers fluffed. _“He is Detective.”_

_“Nnnnnnnoooooo…”_

The unanimous cooing in response was a little too loud out on the roof of the old manor.

_“The littlest one is Detective!”_

Watson bristled. _“That one is also Detective…”_ she allowed. _“But mine is golden.”_

_“Golden?”_

_“Yours is just bigger.”_

_“Big Detective.”_

_“And Little Detective.”_

_“Allowable,”_ Watson agreed. _“But why do you call White Wing Little Feather?”_

_“He is Little Feather!”_

_“He has always been Little Feather.”_

_“He is Black Feather’s Little Feather.”_

Watson adjusted her wings and flexed her claws against the roof. She peered down curiously when a piece chipped away, revealing smooth metal underneath. _“…Golden.”_

_“Just bigger!”_

_“Not that!”_ She focused again on the roof, scratched some more, considered, then warned, _“You should not stay on this roof. Unsafe,”_ and flew away.

When the outer shell of Sunset Manor crumbled and fell away, KID’s doves were well clear.

 

*

 

_“Hurts! Hurts! Hurts!”_ Lucky flailed on the dock, but her wings wouldn’t respond the way she wanted. She couldn’t make it to her feet. Small hands finally stopped her efforts – too small to be Kaito’s. _“Enemy! Ene– Little Detective?”_

Conan cradled the dove to his chest and folded his jacket protectively around her. Lucky could hear the frantic beat of his heart and peered up at him curiously.

“That’s KID’s monocle! Did he get shot and fall into the ocean?!”

Lucky followed his gaze out over the dark waters. _Little Feather…_

 

Lucky hardly stirred when the door to the cabin on the ship opened. Some new stranger came in and… Lucky knew those movements. He left the lights off and eased the door shut.

_“Little Feather…?”_

“Hey, Lucky,” KID whispered.

He was disguised as someone else, but Lucky had no more doubt. She drank in the sight of him, shifting a little in her cushioned basket, but she didn’t trust her wings just yet.

“Oh, Lucky…” KID said as he approached. “I’m so sorry.” He held his hands out to her, gloved but no less familiar, and lifted her gently from the basket when Lucky shuffled closer.  “Here, let me see,” he murmured, and quick, skilled fingers unwound the bandages. Then they moved down her back, along her wing joints, across her breast, and over each leg. “Okay… You’re gonna be okay.”

_“Little Feather knows best,”_ Lucky agreed as KID settled her back onto the cushion and retied her bandages.

“I need you to stay with these people a little longer,” KID said, offering her a treat which she cheerfully nipped from his fingers. “I’ll come for you soon. I promise.”

_“Little Detective is acceptable. I will stay,”_ Lucky replied. She nested herself a little deeper into the cushion and KID smiled. Then he tucked a tiny camera and bug into the pot of flowers beside the couch and slipped back out of the cabin. _“Be safe,”_ Lucky cooed, then tucked her head back under her wing to sleep.

 

The shrill whistle from the sidewalk below the window was what Lucky had been waiting for. She stretched her wings and flew down to settle on Kaito’s shoulder.

“You knew, didn’t you,” Conan asked. “That something would happen on that ship.”

“I wasn’t really sure of it,” KID admitted. Bishi appeared in a puff of smoke, then Shiranosuke, then Genji.

_“Lucky!”_

_“Lucky is home!”_

_“Lucky is here!”_

They kept their trills quiet. Kaito and Conan were talking, and there was a tension in the air and in Kaito’s body that said he would need them for a trick soon. He always did, it seemed, when Conan was around.

“I have one piece of advice for you,” KID said, glancing over at Conan with a smile. “There are some mysteries in this world that are just fine staying mysteries.”

“That’s true. It might be best to leave this particular mystery as is.”

“Well then…” The flock that had covered KID stirred restlessly. The sign was coming, they knew. “Can you solve this mystery, Meitantei? Why did I show up as Kudou Shinichi and help a dangerous foe like you?”

Ran’s voice cut through the rain. “Shinichi!”

Clinging to KID’s Teitan High disguise, the doves felt Kaito let out a breath. Then he snapped his fingers. On cue, they all took flight with as much flapping and molting and chattering as they could manage to give KID his cover.

_“Home now?”_

_“I don’t like the rain.”_

_“I like Little Detective.”_

_“I think Little Feather likes Little Detective.”_

_“Ooooooo~”_

_“Is Little Detective gonna be Little Feather’s Lady Feather?”_

_“Now, now, nest-mates can’t be rushed.”_

_“But he’s so_ little _!”_

_“Perhaps he is just the runt.”_

_“He might still grow.”_

_“I like him.”_

_“He’ll be nest-mate. Just wait and see~”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooo close to being done with chapter one of Tales of Travel... *sigh* still truckin'
> 
> Anyway, this was fun to write. Just a silly little thing. Hope you enjoyed~!
> 
> ~DS


End file.
